


Tumescent

by ravenstagintheforest



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Service Top, Smut, they switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenstagintheforest/pseuds/ravenstagintheforest
Summary: Hannibal feels as though his old age is preventing him from satisfying Will's voracious sex drive; he takes measures to remedy that.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Tumescent

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to @brot_liebe on Twitter for responding to my horny tweet and giving me some ideas! Had to get some smut out of my system because the slow-burn sexual tension of Fidelity has been driving me crazy- next chapter of Fidelity should be up sometime this weekend <3

When Will gets out of the shower, he finds Hannibal sitting up in bed, reading glasses perched on the edge of his nose, and scrolling through his tablet. This strikes him as odd since it’s only 9 PM and Hannibal is usually a night owl. He admires his broad shoulders and curling chest hair, a constant reminder of how masculine he is. 

“In bed before 10, old man?” 

Hannibal continues scrolling with a fond roll of his eyes as the only indication that he’s heard Will’s teasing. Will towels off, feeling a faint stirring of interest as he admires Hannibal. He sighs, knowing that another round is pushing their luck- they’ve already had sex twice today, once in the morning, and again before dinner. Will’s never been quite this insatiable with anyone else, but he’s also never been as sexually satisfied by anyone else. 

God, the things Hannibal can do with his mouth. 

Will quickly abandons that train of thought as he feels his dick grow plumper and hastily begins rooting around in his underwear drawer. 

“Wait.” 

Will turns to look over his shoulder with a raised brow to find Hannibal’s gaze fixed on the thick globes of his ass. Traces Hannibal’s tongue as it slips between the wet folds of his lips and just rests between them for a moment. He can feel his gaze like a nip against his skin. 

“Like what you see?” 

Hannibal’s eyes flash and he throws back the covers to reveal that he did not wear his customary sleep pants to bed. His cock, girthy and long, juts out before him, already weeping at the head. Will draws in a gasp, feeling a tightness in his balls as his dick twitches at the sight. 

“Jesus Christ. What were you doing while I was in the shower? Looking at porn?” 

Hannibal’s in front of him now, bearing down on him. He grabs Will’s head, fingers fisted tightly in his curls, and kisses him as if his mouth still tastes of dessert. Will groans, thoroughly pleased by this turn of events and bites Hannibal’s lip until blood mixes in with the kiss. Hannibal makes a soft groan at the taste and cups one of Will’s asscheeks in his large hand- he can barely hold it all.  
He slides one of his elegant fingers into the space between the globes and teasingly runs it along Will’s hole, which flutters softly at the caress. 

“Still so wet for me,” Hannibal whispers into the kiss, pausing to lick a hot stripe across Will’s jaw. 

“Always,” Will sighs, pushing back against the finger in an effort to get it inside of him. 

Hannibal tuts and pulls away with a lingering caress and a kiss to Will’s brow. Will doesn’t like that and promptly tackles him to the bed, where they both land with muted groans. He grabs Hannibal’s hands in one fist and jerks them over his head, running his tongue over Hannibal’s still-bleeding lip as he does so. Pushes his cock against the softness of Hanniball’s tummy and moans at the plush give. 

With his free hand, Will grabs Hannibal’s cock and gasps at how firm it is. 

“Bet I could bounce a quarter off of you right now,” He whispers, laughing into Hannibal’s ear before suckling on the lobe. 

“Far be it from me to deny you your scientific pleasures. However, I doubt that either of us would gain much gratification from such an endeavor,” Hannibal sighs, settling his weight back into the mattress and widening his thighs to accommodate Will’s bulk in an undeniably wanton way. 

Will removes his hand from Hannibal’s cock with a wet flick of his thumb over the head before trailing it lower; cupping the hefty weight of Hannibal’s balls with his palm while extending his middle finger to Hannibal’s most private of places. 

“Mmmm. It seems I’m not the only one who’s still wet from earlier,” He smirks, content to find Hannibal’s hole loose and slick with his own semen.

Earlier that evening, after Hannibal had come inside him, Will’d flipped him over the dining room table and chased his own release deep in his guts, waiting until he’d coaxed an unusually loud mewl from Hannibal before coming as if it were the first time that day. 

“Will, before things proceed, I’d like you to get something from the drawer.” 

Will sits back, loosening his hold on Hannibal’s wrists by a fraction. 

“You know I’d never fuck you dry unless you asked.” 

Hannibal grins and gives a little shrug. 

“Of course. However, I’m not referring to the lube. Or, I should say, not only the lubricant. I’d like you to put a cock ring on me. I fear I won’t last much longer without one and I’d like to see how many more orgasms I can coax out of you before that happens.” 

Will lets go of Hannibal’s hands out of shocked arousal, and Hannibal takes the freedom as an opportunity to flip them, quick as a panther. Will’s a bit winded by how fast his back hits the mattress, and he stares dumbly at Hannibal as he leans across him to pull open the nightstand drawer and retrieve a black silicone ring and a bottle of lube. Before he closes the drawer, Will sees the flash of a pill packet that reminds him of Molly’s birth control. 

“Hey, what’s that?” He asks curiously, placing a gentle hand on Hannibal’s hip. 

Hannibal’s cheeks flush and his hair falls over his face in an extremely soft and distracting way. Leaning above Will, it’s hard to believe the man is almost sixty. While his figure has softened with their hedonistic lifestyle, his strength remains and his face is as strikingly angular as ever. His crow’s feet have deepened, as have his smile lines, and Will finds it remarkably attractive that he has helped to carve permanent marks of happiness on Hannibal’s face. His hair is more silver than blonde now, and it brings out his olive complexion and dark eyes. Eyes, which currently are boring into Will’s own with such lust that it stops his breath. 

“What does it look like?” Hannibal questions, uncapping the lubricant and rolling the silicone ring down his cock with a wince. It has an adjustable strap, similar to a watchband, which Hannibal tightens until it cuts a visible line in the swelling of his erection. He sighs in satisfaction when he’s done. 

Will realizes that he’s forgotten to answer because he’s been too busy drooling, and promptly wipes away a trail of saliva from the corner of his mouth before Hannibal sees and tries to lap it up. 

“Um, it kind of looked like contraceptives, which clearly we don’t need,” he starts, furrowing his brow as Hannibal tweaks one of his nipples. 

“Cunning boy; always spying on me and ferreting out my motives. If you must know, it was a month’s supply of Viagra.” 

Will sits up, practically throwing Hannibal from his lap with the force of the motion. 

“What the fuck? Did you take it?” 

Hannibal pulls Will’s hand to his cock in a gesture that communicates that yes, he most certainly did. 

“Hannibal, why?” 

Hannibal rubs his hands up and down Will’s back in a soothing gesture and Will tightens his legs around his hips, resting his head in the crook of his neck and his shoulder. He breathes in the earthy scent of him; musk and sandalwood and sea salt shampoo. 

“It’s been difficult for me to keep up with your sexual appetite, as of late. I’ve noticed that you’ve been unsatisfied and took steps to remedy that. I will never leave you wanting again, Will.” 

Will cups Hannibal’s cheek in his hand, fondly rubbing a thumb over the sharp peak of his cheekbone. 

“I would hardly say that you’ve left me “unsatisfied;” I come at least twice a day, every day, and I’m nearing fifty. You didn’t have to do that,” he murmurs, shifting in Hannibal’s lap so that the heads of their members kiss. 

Hannibal’s eyes flutter closed at the contact and he lets out a soft hiss, rubbing up against the touch. 

“Nevertheless, I did. Now, let’s not let this go to waste,” Hannibal says, grasping his erection and stroking it leisurely.


End file.
